1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for use on a vehicle seat. In particular, the invention is directed to a headrest of generally “inverted L” shape in section which is movably mounted in a foldable seat back used in a rear seat or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
A headrest having a generally “inverted L” shaped in section is known, which comprises a horizontal top portion and a vertically extending support portion. This particular headrest configuration is intended to reduce a height of a seat back on which the headrest is mounted with a view to attaining as wide space as possible in the cabin space in such vehicles as van or wagon cars. Additionally, such headrest configuration advantageously minimizes a circular orbit of the headrest relative to a rotation center of seat back when folding the seat back to a horizontal non-use position, thereby preventing contact of the headrest with other seat or seat elements.
For example, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-290154 discloses the forgoing generally “inverted L” shape of headrest which is attached on a seat back in such a manner that the vertically extending support portion thereof overhangs the top and forward upper portions of the seat back.
But, the conventional headrest of this type has been found defective in that the vertically extending support portion thereof projects forwardly from the forward surface of seat back, which frequently gives an unpleasant hard touch and forward protrusive touch to the head, shoulder and back portions of an occupant on the seat. Further, there has been no headrest of this type used in a fold-down seat comprising foldable seat back and seat cushion, wherein the headrest is automatically lowered to and contacted on the seat back when flipping over the seat cushion to an upright non-use position, thereby insuring to prevent contact of the headrest with the seat cushion when folding down the seat back.